The Queens
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Skye and May have a bonding moment before Skye is forced to face her demons.


**Title: **The Queens  
><strong>Author:<strong> snarkysweetness  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Skye & May  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Skye and May have a bonding moment before Skye is forced to face her demons.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Fun fact: this started off as something for another fic and turned into Skye and Mama May bonding time and yeah man. This takes place after the first sneak peek; I haven't seen the new one yet so don't take that into account when reading this.

Skye angrily made her way down to the basement, so not in the mood for this crap. Sure, she'd known this was coming, how could she not? But she thought she meant enough to Coulson that he wouldn't ask her to do this; she'd been wrong.

"You don't have to do this."

Skye rolled her eyes. "How did I know you'd be lurking in a corner?"

May stepped out of the shadows with her arms crossed. "You can always tell him to fuck off."

"He's the director."

"When has that ever stopped you?"

Skye couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips. "Yeah, well, I saw what that guy could do, so if talking to _him_ helps us catch him then I'll do it; this _is_ my job."

May gave her one of her concerned mother looks, the one that used to make Skye feel at home, but now made her feel sad; it wasn't the same when the team didn't really feel like a family anymore.

"I could try to talk to him-"

Skye shook her head. "No, it has to be me; he's right about that."

"What's wrong? Other than Ward?"

"Nothing."

But May wasn't fooled, she cocked her head to the side and lifted one brow. "Skye, you can tell me. Don't worry, he's not exactly my biggest fan, I'm not going to tell him."

She wasn't wrong. Since becoming 'Director' Coulson had become colder. Always too busy for the team, always holed up in his office, always all business. Once again she'd been rejected by a parental figure and she didn't like it one bit.

Actually scratch that; it pissed her off.

"I just…never expected you to be the person on this team who…" Skye sighed. "I didn't even think you liked me and now it feels like you're more of a parent to me than Coulson ever was and it sucks; I miss him."

"I miss him too," May whispered as she watched her with one of her non-expressions. "And for what it's worth, Skye, I always liked you and…" Now she spared her a smile. "I'm really proud of you."

"At least someone is."

May reached out and gave Skye's shoulder a squeeze. "He is too; he's just…" She glanced around to make sure they were alone before tugging Skye into the corner, a blind-spot from the surveillance equipment. "We don't know what that drug did to either of you and-"

"You think it's making him distant?" Skye hated how hopeful and desperate she sounded.

"I don't know, baby girl, but you're right, he hasn't been himself. We just need to keep being patient with him."

May searched Skye's face and Skye sighed, knowing what she was doing.

"I'm not losing my mind if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm worried about you," May whispered. "I care about you; I don't want to see you slip away too."

Skye glanced down at her feet, trying not to let that get to her too much; May would leave her eventually. Everyone she loved did; it was her curse. Skye had learned a long time ago not to get attached; she'd just forgotten when she joined this team.

"I'm still here; you don't have to worry about me."

"No, but I still do. And no matter how hard you try to push me away I'm not going to stop."

Skye glanced up with a roll of her eyes but her heart was smiling. "Yeah, okay mom, whatever you say," she muttered as she moved back in the direction of the cage.

"Want me to go with you?" May called.

Skye glanced back and shook her head. "No, he won't talk if you're there."

May gave her a short nod. "I'll be right here when you get out."

"Thanks, May," Skye whispered with a smile.

She turned and slowly approached the door. Maybe she didn't have Coulson anymore and maybe everything had gone to shit but at least she still had May.

Skye took a deep breath, knowing she could do this and turned the handle; it was time.


End file.
